koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Shangxiang
Sun Shangxiang (rōmaji: Son Shōkō) is a popular fictional name created via Peking opera for Lady Sun. She is one of Sun Jian's daughters, and she is Sun Ce and Sun Quan's younger sister. She is historically one of Liu Bei's wives who bore him no children. During their marriage, she was known to have practiced martial arts and had armed maids near her company at all times. While they were not close in history, Romance of the Three Kingdoms insists she was happily wedded to her husband. In the Dynasty Warriors series, Sun Shangxiang is 18 years old and her height is 167 cm (close to 5'6"). Her marriage to Liu Bei doesn't become a pivotal focus in this franchise until Dynasty Warriors 5, but it can be found in the archives/history files in previous games; it was also heavily implied in Zhu Rong's first Musou mode. Lianshi acts as one of her armed maids. Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll has her at eighteenth place. In Famitsu's character survey, she placed in three categories: tenth place for most wanted sibling, sixth place for most desired friend, and fourth place for girlfriend. Her Kessen II counterpart is given the original name, Sun Li (孫麗). Her height is 170 cm (almost 5'7"). Her voice actor is a fashion model, thespian, and television celebrity. She is one of the many celebrated actors who performed for the title. Before 2012, Koei titles separated the Chinese characters for her name and called her "Sun Shang Xiang". Her character name is now properly localized in the games. Role in Games :"I am Sun Shang Xiang, daughter of the Wu family, sister of the Little Conqueror. I want to be a warrior, not a little housewife!" ::―Sun Shang Xiang Dynasty Warriors Taught martial arts from an early age, Sun Shang Xiang is a girl who wants to prove her worth in battle. Depending on the course of the story, she will either be seen fighting under Shu or Wu's banner. Although she is often one of the starting characters for Wu, her appearances as a computer opponent fluctuates with each title. Her role in Dynasty Warriors 2 is rather small, appearing in Wu's later battles such as He Fei and Yi Ling, where she appears with a group of lady guards in both battles. In Dynasty Warriors 3 she generally appears in the later battles; depending on whether Zhou Yu has lived past Chi Bi, she may be replaced by him at the Battle of He Fei Castle. In Dynasty Warriors 4 she appears in some of Wu's early battles, like the Yellow Turban Menace and also some of their later battles and also in the final Wu stages. She is the only general (apart from the commanders) that cannot be replaced in the Yellow Turban Menace stage. Her Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends takes place after the Battle of Chi Bi. Sun Quan, learning that Liu Bei had recently lost his wife, offers Sun Shang Xiang to comfort him. Though normally an auspicious gesture, the idea is actually a trap devised by Zhou Yu to keep Liu Bei within Wu. Thanks to Zhuge Liang's insight, Liu Bei politely goes to Wu and plans for his imminent escape back to Shu. Sun Shang Xiang, charmed by Liu Bei's honest character, decides to join him. She defends him from Wu's generals, who are intent on capturing him. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Sun Shang Xiang defended her home while her father and brothers fought for the Allied Forces. After Dong Zhuo's downfall, their family ally, Yuan Shu, clashes with Liu Biao and requests support from Sun Jian. Her father gives into her wishes to fight with them on the battlefront and asks her to lead the eastern battalion. Though they win the battle at Jing Province, it costs her father's life and Sun Ce passes away soon after. Sun Quan reconstructs their home and allies with Liu Bei to defeat Cao Cao. Curious to meet her brother's ally, she joins the chase for Cao Cao's head. After the conflict, she is arranged to marry Liu Bei and falls in love with her husband. However, the marriage is a ploy to feign trust for Liu Bei and Sun Quan calls her back to Wu. She returns to her home to assist their struggle at He Fei and help secure Nan Zhong. When Liu Bei declares war on Sun Quan for causing Guan Yu's death, Sun Shang Xiang decides to stay true to her family before her beloved. Causing Liu Bei's death at Yi Ling, she swears to continue living her life worthy of his memory. Sun Shang Xiang shares her Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Sun Quan and Lu Xun. The trio work together at Shi Ting to topple Cao Xiu with treachery. Before the march, Sun Shang Xiang worries about her brother's safety in Lu Xun's plan and is afraid of losing another family member. He assures her that he will not die until their family's dream is realized. Assured, she leads the western squad and matches her movements to Lu Xun. If the plan is successful, Cao Xiu is isolated by Zhou Fang's betrayal and victory will be assured. She joins the battlefield beside Sun Ce in Dynasty Warriors 6, believing that only a brave hero can heal the land. Greeting Liu Bei after they conquer the Wu territory, she begins to admire him since something about him reminds her of Sun Ce. After her brother dies at Xu Chang and Sun Quan rules over Wu, she meets Liu Bei once more at Chi Bi and they fight together as allies in the battle. Told by her brother to marry Liu Bei for Wu, she defies him and claims that she leaves of her own free will. Betting on the hero she envisions in Liu Bei, she helps him at Cheng Du and Yi Ling. Before she deals the finishing blow to her brother, Liu Bei stops her and forgives Sun Quan. They reestablish their alliance with one another and Liu Bei allows Sun Quan to keep his home's land. With Wei the only opposition remaining, a pleased Sun Shang Xiang decides to help her brother at He Fei Castle. The land is united under Shu with Cao Cao's death. Liu Bei laments not being able to become the hero that she wanted, but she reasons that a land where everyone can support one another is more important. Walking hand in hand, they happily live together in the land's peace. Dynasty Warriors 7 has Sun Shang Xiang fight alongside her father and brothers in battle as early as the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Prior to the Battle of Shouchun, her brothers ally with Cao Cao and Liu Bei to defeat Yuan Shu. Although she first belittles Liu Bei, she becomes impressed by his benevolence and desire to defend innocent people. After the events of Nanjun, Wu is on the verge of collapse when Shu seizes Xiangyang. To ensure the kingdom's survival, Sun Quan and Zhou Yu arrange for her to marry Liu Bei. Although she is aware that she is being used as a tool, she is happy to become Liu Bei's wife and entrusts Lian Shi to look after her brother. Her marriage becomes strained when Liu Bei loses his oath brothers to Wu. In Wu's Story Mode, Sun Shang Xiang stops Lu Xun and her brother from killing Liu Bei. To avoid causing his sister more grief, Sun Quan spares Liu Bei. When her husband suddenly dies, Sun Shang Xiang helps reestablish the Wu and Shu alliance. It's unknown what happened to her in Shu's Story Mode, though she is mentioned to be heartbroken by the rift between the two nations. In Sun Shang Xiang's first Legendary Mode, she fights her father and brothers in order to gain her father's approval to fight alongside him in real battle. Her second Legendary Mode takes place sometime after she married Liu Bei. She defies Sun Quan who believes she has fulfilled her purpose and tries to have her return to Wu. Declaring her love for her husband, she fights through various Wu vassals including Zhou Yu. After Liu Bei eventually rushes to her aid, both of them make their escape to the borders of Shu. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, she unwillingly serves Orochi alongside her brothers to keep their imprisoned father safe and eventually befriends Ina. After Sun Ce's attempt to rescue Sun Jian fails, she furiously heads a massive attack on her brother's resistance at Sekigahara. Defeated and captured, she reluctantly joins the resistance at Ina's insistence after reconciling with Sun Ce. Later, she gives Hanzō vital information that allows him to rescue Sun Quan and Sun Jian from being executed for the former's repeated failures. During the final attack on Orochi's forces, she is captured by Dong Zhuo, who tries to make off with her, but is rescued by her family in time. Aiding Liu Bei's pursuit for Da Ji, Sun Shang Xiang begins and stays as a member for Shu in Warriors Orochi 2. She shares her dream mode with Da Qiao and Oichi as they rescue their husbands from danger. Liu Bei is surrounded by Orochi's forces and she hurries to his aid. Seeing the lovers reunited, Da Ji releases poisonous gas for her wicked pleasure. Grateful for her aid, Liu Bei temporarily leaves the field to return with reinforcements later. When the vixen strategist tries to quit the field, Sun Shang Xiang quips that she pities Da Ji for not having someone to love her. Warriors Orochi 3 has Sun Shangxiang stationed at Odawara Castle. She and other warriors were overpowered by the Demon Army and had perished in the original timeline. Thanks to the efforts of reverting the past, however, the forces that once surrounded Odawara Castle has been whittled down significantly. She and Kai are saved by Kaguya and company. After the battle, she safely joins the coalition in the future. Happy to be freed, she seeks to help the ones she couldn't save in the original time line. She swears to save a controlled Lianshi at Nagashino. Sun Shangxiang and company successfully break the spell on her friend, and the princess happily greets Lianshi when she stays true to her words in the future. She additionally aids an isolated Musashi at Odawara Castle. Her party first goes in the past to dispatch the serpent army encampment at Dongkou, which is an ideal position for sending reinforcements to the castle. She and her partners then return to the future to save the swordsman personally. Later in the story, Sun Shangxiang supports Jia Xu in his attempt to capture Da Ji in Kyūshū. She also assists Ginchiyo's search for Muneshige at Mt. Xingshi. In the downloadable stage, "Memories of Vyashon", Sun Shangxiang and her brothers accompany Nemea in Kyushu as he fights the demon army and recalls memories of his home. Dynasty Tactics Known as Sun Li in the first title, she appears as an officer in Wu in the year 210. She is described as a woman who trained hard in the martial arts and is more than willing to support her brother's conquest. In Dynasty Tactics 2, this time referred to as Shang Xiang, she is a strong and elegant sword fighter who is seen in both Shu and Wu's storyline. In the former, she is Liu Bei's wife who serves as his personal bodyguard. When Liu Bei leaves to personally request an alliance with Sun Quan, she accompanies him and scolds the brash Gan Ning for drawing a weapon against her husband. With her help, the two countries reconcile after Wu's defeat and they work peacefully together. During Wu's storyline, she joins the front line with Sun Ce. She continues to fight with her home troops during his reign. Kessen In Kessen II, Sun Li is a skilled sword fighter who leads an all woman army into combat. Before she clashes with the enemy, she'll usually commence a short warm-up sequence with a handful of her troops. She first meets Liu Bei before the battle at Chi Bi to criticize his mad strategy. When her brother talks about Liu Bei's empathy for the common people, she leaves Wu to join Shu. She becomes fascinated with him and offers to be Diao Chan's replacement. Though he declines her offer, Sun Li stays loyal to him for the rest of the game. During Wei's story, she will appear to reinforce her brother during his second battle against Cao Cao. She somehow returns to Shu after Wu's defeat. Character Information Personality Sun Shangxiang is an upbeat and independent woman who is considered to be a tomboy by many players. She is loving and loyal to her family, slightly respecting her brother Sun Ce over Sun Quan. Always eager to lend a helping hand, she frequently wants to show her worth in battle, which usually worries her father and brothers. However, they're proud that she shares her family's dignity and enthusiasm. She's addressed as "Princess" (姫様, hime-sama) by Wu's vassals, only being called by name by her family and Liu Bei. Her optimistic and headstrong nature contrasts the relatively gentle Liu Bei. She addresses him as "Lord Liu Bei" in the English script and "Lord Xuande" in the Asian script. In her eyes, her husband is incredibly heroic and she often looks forward to seeing him in action. When he doubts his strength to protect her, she often responds that his kindness is his true saving grace. She often remains loyal to Shu despite any grievances she may have when they face Wu. Liu Bei explains that her sadness and conviction helped him forgive Sun Quan for causing Guan Yu's death in Dynasty Warriors 6. She has a minor rivalry with Zhenji in Dynasty Warriors 3; the accompanying expansion briefly changes it to Zhu Rong. During the Warriors Orochi series, she becomes friends with Ina, Tadakatsu, Magoichi, Yoshihiro, Kai, and Kaguya. In the Dynasty Tactics series, she is strict and acts the same as any ruler. Firmly believing in her husband, she is determined in her mission to protect her home and family. Wu's vassals also address her as "my lady" or "honored sister princess" (妹姫様, imouto hime-sama). This image of her contrasts her Kessen counterpart who is loud, bossy, and noticeably more tomboyish. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Sun Shang Xiang is given the nickname of "The Angel of Wrath" while the English version changes it to "The Ray of Light on the Battlefield". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, she calls her five greatest warriors "Shang Xiang's Five". The original name for her Level 11 weapon refers to the dragon and tiger. Both beasts are considered powerful, heroic entities whom, if a competition between the two were to occur, would never be able to win over the other. The dragon soars and rules the sky yet the tiger dominates the earth. They are more likely to split the heavens before their struggle would have a victor. In normal circumstances, however, the beasts respect and accept one another as equals. Therefore, it's possible to avoid conflict between them through simple negotiation. The Japanese idiom, Ryutou Koutou (竜騰虎闘), is used to describe exhausting confrontations where two strong forces fight and mutually cancel one another. When used in context with Sun Shang Xiang, it may also double as a tribute to her marriage uniting Liu Bei and Sun Quan for a time. Her third weapon takes its namesake from one of the divine treasures used by Nezha in Fengshen Yanyi, the Universal Ring. It was a golden wheel and, when it spun through the air, it seemed to cut like a blade with its outer edge. The name of her fourth weapon implies that it is the same weapon with a cutting blade inside it, but this isn't the case with the actual model. All of Sun Shang Xiang's weapons in Dynasty Warriors 6 are named after flowers. Her Standard weapon is named after the madder, or the red root plant. Flower language identifies its tiny blossoms with flattery or direct thoughts for a particular person. Its negative traits are tied to adultery, pain, and distrust. However, the original name for the weapon implies the flowers are only budding, so its traits are not as strong when in bloom. The lotus, or her Skill weapon, represents saintly intentions throughout Asian culture. In Ancient Egypt, the god of the afterlife, Osiris, was known to have lotuses. A elegant yet striking figure, he is the reason why lotuses also symbolize eloquence within the flower language. Lotuses have strong ties in Buddhism as a holy flower, the famous allusion being various deities sitting atop them above the mud of desires. Additional meanings for the flower include having a pure heart or departure from love. Wisterias -her Strength weapon- within the flower language means welcoming a person and being obsessed with love. The recipient of this flower will share everlasting bonds with the presenter, as the blossom stresses that they will never be separated. Her skill chart is shaped as two hearts, likely made in regard to her marriage with Liu Bei. Voice Actors * Lynn Harris - Dynasty Warriors 2~3 (English-uncredited) * Michelle Ruff - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2 (English-uncredited) * G. K. Bowes - Dynasty Warriors 6~8 (English-uncredited) * Tara Strong - Dynasty Tactics (English-uncredited) * Rhee Hyeon Jin - Dynasty Warriors 2, 4~5 (Korean) * Bae Jeong-mi - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Emi Uwagawa - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Junko Noda - Dynasty Tactics series (Japanese) * Eri Nomura - Kessen II (Japanese); also model for character * Shino Kakinuma - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Sun Shangxiang/Quotes *"I'm not just going to stay home anymore while my father and brothers go off to fight! They raised me like a warrior, and that's exactly what I'm going to be!" *"Let's skip all the formalities. It was nice meeting you, Lord Liu Bei." *"You win... But I cannot go with you!" *"Shang Xiang! You would turn your bow on your own brother?!" :"Brother Quan! My life is with Lord Liu Bei. I have made my choice... I must live with it." :"Forgive me, Shang Xiang. For like you, I have also made my choice and must move on." ::~~Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang at Yi Ling; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"My lady, didn't you say you like riding? Would you care to join me for a ride?" :"Certainly. But do I need my own horse? Perhaps we could... share?" :"My lady... If you don't have a horse, I can certainly acquire one for you." :"Oh, never mind. Sometimes you can be really thick, you know..." ::~~Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"A masterly bow-maiden - the perfect opponent!" :"You flatter me. But it will do you no good!" ::~~''Ginchiyo and Sun Shang Xiang; Warriors Orochi'' *"For my father's sake, I have no choice but to fight..." :"This battlefield has no need for the uncommitted. Leave unless you're ready to take life." ::~~''Sun Shang Xiang and Nō‎; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"We talked about our families a little before. I am wondering what you think about such things. For example, if you loved someone from a rival house, would you forsake them and fight against them?" :"That sounds like an old love story. If I was going to fight, maybe it would be against destiny itself." ::~~Muneshige and Sun Shangxiang; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Sun Shangxiang/Movesets‎‎ Moveset Dynasty Warriors 7 Sun Shang Xiang is affiliated with wheels in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , , : Crouches low to the ground to spring forward feet first though her opponents. :Musou - Rising Tiger Kick (猛虎天昇脚): : Somersaults twice and kicks an enemy. If the kick connects, Sun Shang Xiang jumps onto the victim's head and performs a chain of quick jabbing kicks, then does a backflip. :Aerial Musou - Crimson Volley (紅蓮弓): , : Pulls out a bow in midair, draws it with the help of her feet, then shoots an arrow surrounded with a powerful flaming aura towards the ground, hitting a wide radius. ;Warriors Orochi She gains the following additions in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : Flings her chakrams downwards in an arc fashion, then backflips back to her feet. *'R1': Causes weapons to burst into flames and orbit within enemy ranks before triggering an explosion. Dynasty Warriors 8 Sun Shangxiang keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :Alternate Musou - (旋環天衝弓): R1 + : Causes wheels to cycle around within the enemy ranks to life them up. The user then tumbles back and fires red-tinted arrows in the air for additional damage. :Awakening Musou: Throws weapons like a boomerang one by one within short distance. The user then crouches down and fires an arrow that unleashes a fierce burst of energy. The extension has the user twirling both weapons on each side and tossing them together before having them spin telekinetically on a single spot near the end. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Sun Shang Xiang's main point is speed. Once she picks up her ultimate weapon and add a high level speed scroll she can easily keep up with or pass horsemen. She is also a great crowd killer due to most of her attacks swinging all around her. She falls short in attack power, and range in her 's but this can be fixed with items. Warriors Orochi Weapons :See also: Sun Shangxiang/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Assault of Liu Biao *Requirements: Defeat Lu Gong within 2 minutes after Sun Jian gives out the order to breach the castle. Historical Information Sun Shangxiang was believed to have been Sun Jian's seventh child and his third daughter. She is often referred to as Lady Sun but her real name wasn't officially recorded. She is alternatively known in modern culture as Sun Shangxiang and Sun Ren. Although she is called Sun Quan's younger sister in Fa Zheng's scroll from the Record of Three Kingdoms, it's unclear if she was actually Sun Jian's daughter, since there are few official records from Wu that accurately state her genealogy. According to Fa Zheng's scroll, Sun Quan decided to marry his sister to Liu Bei after the latter had became ruler of Jing Province in 204. He wished to gain friendly relations with Liu Bei through the marriage and the wedding was held in a public area at Xiulin Mountain. The extravagant ceremony formed a deep cordial relationship between the two rulers. Lady Sun shared her older brother's bold traits and constantly had one hundred ladies-in-waiting armed with swords by her side. When Liu Bei entered her room, he always tried to do so without being seen and became very timid. Zhuge Liang once said, "In the north, we have Cao Cao. In the south, we have Sun Quan. Now, we also have Lady Sun to consider a threat. If Fa Xiaozhi (Fa Zheng) can make my lord gain the will to overcome them, he will be rewarded greatly." When Liu Bei entered Yi Province in 211, Lady Sun convinced many overworked and frustrated Wu soldiers to join her. Zhao Yun noticed their displeasure and carefully placed them in various government positions within Liu Bei's forces. In Empress Wu and Zhao Yun's scrolls, Sun Quan heard of Liu Bei's actions in the west and he sent a large group of ships to retrieve his sister. Though she tried to take Liu Shan with her, Zhuge Liang ordered Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei to retrieve their lord's young heir. The two generals were able to intercept Lady Sun's party at Yangtze River and Liu Shan was returned with them. The Qing Dynasty compilations reason that it was a kidnapping in 215, but the time frame which it took place contradicts other historical records. After the event, Liu Bei quarreled with Lady Sun and sent her to live in the western side of his public domain. After Liu Bei conquered Yi Province, he broke off relations with her and she was returned to her homeland. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel and the Hanjin Chunqiu, Lady Sun is referred to as Lady Sun Ren or Lady Sun Renxian. She was skilled with the martial arts and surrounded by specially trained servant maidens. She could fight well with a polearm and always had a bow strapped near her waist. This earned her the nickname "Archer Princess" or more literally "Bow Waist Princess" (弓腰姫). When Sun Quan wanted to marry his sister to Liu Bei, he wanted to use the marriage as his trump card to keep Liu Bei under his close watch. He planned to bully his rival into the affair, but his mother, Lady Wu, caught wind of the event and strongly protested the decision without her approval. She soon met Liu Bei and, impressed with the other lord's presence and Zhao Yun, urged for the ceremony to take place immediately. Sun Quan reluctantly complied and the union was made. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Zhou Yu devised a scheme to separate Liu Bei from his vassals by enticing their guest with wealth and luxury. Until the end of the year, Liu Bei thought nothing of pleasure and enjoyed his indulgence. Zhuge Liang, who long foresaw the plot, had previously given Zhao Yun three bags to open during their trip. Zhao Yun used this time to open the second bag and urged his lord to worry about Jing Province. Convinced that imminent danger was soon approaching his home, he wept at the thought of parting with his wife and shared his feelings with her. Lady Sun read through his excuses and desired to join her husband on the journey. After gaining her mother's approval, the married couple left with a small escort. Sun Quan noticed their absence later and ordered his men to pursue. However, they were weary of Lady Sun's love for war and were afraid of facing her frightful visage. Regardless, a party was sent to capture them. Liu Bei's party learned the truth behind Zhou Yu's plot when Zhao Yun opened the third bag. Angered by Zhou Yu and her brother's insensitivity, Lady Sun mercilessly scolded Xu Sheng and Ding Feng. Her belittlement of the other Wu generals allowed the party to safely reach Zhuge Liang's boats. After a few years, when the Wu-Shu Alliance became stressed, she was called back by Sun Quan who said their mother was ill and wished to see her and Liu Shan. Sun Quan wanted to use this opportunity to kidnap Liu Shan. She indeed set off to return with Liu Shan, but, at the border Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei stopped her. They couldn't dissuade her, but they stopped her from taking Liu Shan. Although she desired to return to her husband, she was never allowed permission to return to Liu Bei. She grieved her husband's death, rode to the river bank and drowned herself. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters